1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for regulating the intake area of an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rotary throttle valve for an engine induction system.
2. Description of Related Art
Spark ignition internal combustion engines often employ a butterfly valve in a throttle valve assembly to control air intake. While a butterfly valve works adequately, the horsepower can be increased if the valve employed in the throttle assembly is less restrictive, since the butterfly valve shaft and plate remain in the airflow path, obstructing airflow while in open throttle. In the past, slide throttles, pivoting variable intakes and other means have been used to reduce restriction in the intake path. An important consideration in the design of non-butterfly intake valves is airflow control, turbulence and low throttle response. Because of their long use and development, butterfly intake valves have been developed which adequately address those issues, but many non-butterfly systems still present problems in partial throttle situations. One non-butterfly intake control type utilizes barrel valves which rotate between a closed position and an open position. However, known barrel valve systems have numerous limitations and disadvantages compared to butterfly systems at partial throttle openings. The present invention solves these and other problems previously encountered with barrel valve intake systems.
The present invention is for a variable area intake valve for an internal combustion engine which employs at least two barrels which are parallel to one another and geared to one another so that they rotate in synchronization with one another. The barrels contain openings perpendicular to their rotational axes which mate at the interface of the barrels so that they create an opening perpendicular to the barrels which is concentric with an intake port in the engine manifold. The openings in each barrel are signed to provide an opening of a desired size at an open throttle position and a predetermined minimum size at a closed throttle position. The closed position can also be a completely closed position to cut off flow entirely. One benefit of the invention is that the openings in the barrel may be sized so that they can match non-circular intake manifold openings, a situation often encountered with engines with more than one intake valve per cylinder.
A further benefit of the present invention is that the openings can be sized and the gearing between barrels chosen, so that the intake area at intermediate throttle settings is a non-linear function of throttle control setting applied to the barrel valves. In this way, tuning of the intake system response can be varied to obtain a desired throttle response.
In one aspect, the invention is a variable aperture valve comprising a first cylinder having a first aperture and a second cylinder having a second aperture. The first cylinder moves between a first position and a second position. The second cylinder moves in cooperation with the first cylinder such that the first aperture and the second aperture form a variable sized opening when the first cylinder moves from the first position towards the second position. The variable sized opening is in a relatively closed position when in the first position. The valve comprises a block body including a passage for allowing air to pass therethrough. The first cylinder and the second cylinder are coupled to the block body and configured in a predetermined position such that the variable sized opening is in communication with the passage. The valve also includes an axle for driving the first cylinder and the second cylinder.
In one presently preferred embodiment of the invention, a variable valve comprises a first cylinder having a first aperture, wherein the first cylinder moves between a first position and a second position. A second cylinder has a second aperture. The second cylinder moves between the first position and the second position such that the first aperture and the second aperture form a variable sized opening when the first cylinder and the second move from the first position toward the second position, the second cylinder moving in cooperation with the first cylinder. The valve further comprises a gear assembly having a first set of gears coupled to the first cylinder and a second set of gears coupled to the second cylinder. The first set of gears and the second set of gears are geared to one another. The variable sized opening is in a closed position when the first cylinder and the second cylinder are in the first position. The valve further comprises a block body which includes a passage for allowing air to pass through the block body. The first cylinder and the second cylinder are coupled to the block body and configured in a predetermined position. The variable sized opening is in communication with the passage. The valve further comprises an axle for driving the first cylinder and the second cylinder. The axle is coupled to the block body. The first cylinder and the second cylinder move in an opposite direction from one another or in a same direction with one another. In a currently preferred embodiment, the first cylinder and second cylinder rotate respective axes which are parallel to one another.
In another aspect of the invention, a variable throttle valve apparatus comprises a body; a first rotatable cylinder and second rotatable cylinder coupled to the body. The first rotatable cylinder is coupled to the body and has a first aperture cut therethrough. The second rotatable cylinder has a second aperture cut therethrough. The second rotatable cylinder is configured to rotate in an opposite direction from the first rotatable cylinder, whereby the first aperture and the second aperture form a variable sized opening. The first aperture and the second aperture do not form the opening when the first rotatable cylinder is in a closed position. The body further comprises a passage for allowing air to pass through the body. The first rotatable cylinder and the second rotatable cylinder are coupled to the body and configured in a predetermined position such that the opening is in communication with the passage. The valve apparatus further comprises an axle for driving the first rotatable cylinder and the second rotatable cylinder, wherein the axle is coupled to the body. The valve apparatus further includes a gear assembly having a first set of gears coupled to the first rotatable cylinder and a second set of gears coupled to the second rotatable cylinder. The first set of gears and the second set of gears are geared to one another. In a currently preferred embodiment, the first rotatable cylinder and the second rotatable cylinder rotate in an opposite direction from one another. Alternatively, the first rotatable cylinder and the second rotatable cylinder may rotate in the same direction as one another.
In another aspect of the invention, a variable throttle valve apparatus comprises a body having a passage. A first cylinder is coupled to the body. The first cylinder has a first aperture and is configured to be moved between a first position and a second position. A second cylinder is coupled to the body. The second cylinder has a second aperture and is configured to be moved between the first position and the second position, such that the first aperture and the second aperture form a variable sized opening when the first cylinder and the second cylinder move between the first position and the second position. The variable sized opening is preferably in a closed position when the first cylinder and the second cylinder are in the first position. The body is configured to allow a predetermined amount of air to pass through the passage as the cylinders rotate from a first position to a second position. The body is configured to mate with the variable opening so as to allow a desired amount of air to pass through the passage when in the first position. The valve apparatus further comprises an axle for driving the first cylinder and the second cylinder, wherein the axle rotates in the body. The valve apparatus further comprises a gear assembly having a first set of gears that are coupled to the first cylinder. A second set of gears is coupled to the second cylinder, wherein the first set of gears and the second set of gears are geared to one another. The first cylinder and the second cylinder are configured to rotate in cooperation with one another, whereby the first aperture and the second aperture form a variable sized opening between the first position and the second position.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of assembling a variable throttle valve apparatus comprises providing a body having a conduit, wherein the conduit is configured to have an open position and a closed position. The method comprises rotatably inserting a first cylinder into the body. The first cylinder has a first aperture and is configured to be moveable such that the first aperture is in complete communication with the conduit in the open position. The method further comprises rotatably inserting a second cylinder into the body. The second cylinder has a second aperture and is configured to be moveable such that the second aperture is in complete communication with the conduit in the open position. The first aperture and the second aperture are not in communication with the conduit when the first aperture and the second aperture are in the closed position. The body includes means for driving the first cylinder and the second cylinder, wherein the means for driving is attached to the body. The body further comprises a gear assembly which has a first set of gears coupled to the first cylinder and a second set of gears coupled to the second cylinder, wherein the first set of gears and the second set of gears are geared to one another. The first cylinder and the second cylinder preferably move in an opposite direction from one another. The first and second cylinders are preferably rotatably moveable about axes which are parallel to one another.
In yet another aspect, a throttle valve comprises a body, a first means for channeling air through the body, and a second means for channeling air through the body. The first means and the second means are configured to rotatably move in an opposite direction from one another, thereby forming a variably sized aperture.
From the above, it may be seen that the present invention provides a means of configuring intake systems for intake combustion engines which have important advantages over butterfly valves. For example, the intake valve system may be configured for a non-circular opening at wide open throttle, thereby being more easily mated to multi valve cylinder heads, which often do not have circular intake ports. Also, since the apertures in the cylinders may be easily varied in cross-section, it is possible to have different cross-section to rotation angles to tune the intake system as a function of throttle opening.
While the invention has been described in the context of an internal combustion intake throttle, those skilled in the art will also recognize that the principles of the engine may be applied to a variety of valve systems for engines and commercial processes and applications.